Waitress The After Story
by Ziggynero230b
Summary: Set a month after Lulu's birth. How does Jenna really find motherhood? ( basically, I would have liked the ending to be a little different)
1. Chapter 1

Jenna sat staring down at the crying baby. Her body ached. She was so tired. Picking Lulu up for what seemed like the 10th time that morning she pushed her to her sore nipple. As she clamped down Jenna whimpered.

Why did it hurt so much?

So thought breastfeeding was supposed to be a loving experience. Not one where she would bleed and hate.

She wasn't looking down lovingly at the baby. Staring straight ahead instead. Zoning out. Her eyes swollen.

In the past week, she had only managed 4 hours of sleep. Every time she placed Lulu down she would wail. Then she'd want to feed. And just when she thought she was in the clear her diaper would need to be changed.

It shouldn't be like this. The day her baby was born and placed in her arms the new mother had felt a rush of love. But now that fire had died. Jenna had no home, no husband. The girls would visit her tiny studio apartment when they had a chance, but Beccy and Dawn had their own lives to live. Mothering was supposed to be instinctive. If that was the case why didnt she know what the hell she was doing?

She would never admit it but sometimes she'd think of just leaving. Walking out with Lulu still in the crib. Or taking her to a neighbours doorstep and running.

What sort of a mother was she?

She had had no check-ups since leaving the hospital. Funds were low so she couldn't afford the care.

The day the girls had helped her leave the hospital they had gone straight to Earl's place and take what they could of Jenna's things. Neither of them had told him where she was. Kenna feared for her life and her daughters. Even if at times she hated the beautiful baby.

Lulu had just turned a month old. Jenna knew she would have to go back to work soon. Her tiny kitchen only had a loaf of stale bread and she was already scrapping the bottom of the peanut butter jar. But how would she work with Lulu always wanting to suck milk out of her tender breasts?

Just then there was a gentle tap at the door.

Standing up to opening it she had the appearance of a zombie.

"Hey! Oh dear, well you look terrible".

" Hello to you to".

She answered slumping back down onto the musty bed. The springs twanged as Beccy came to join her. Placing a hand on Jenna's shoulder.

"I've made an appointment for you. You still ain't right Jen".

Last time Beccy had visited Jenna was curled up on the floor crying her hand over her ears. Rocking to the sounds of Lulu's sobbing.

"I thought I'd told you not too".

"And I went and did it anyway! Jenna something ain't right."

"Ok. But only to shut you up."

Lulu had moved away from her food and wiggled towards Beccy in her mother's limp arms.

"Come here princess."

She said as she scooped up thr child resting her up to her shoulder starting to bob and rub the infants back.

"I would have done that you know."

"I know."

She whispered still burping the baby.

"When's the appointment?"

Jenna asked rubbing her eyes then stretching her aching muscles.

"In an hour."

Jenna looked up at Beccy wide-eyed as if she had only just been brought back to reality.

"An hours?!"

"I've got Lulu. You go shower and change."

She placed the baby into her crib. Almost immediately her eyes fluttered shut.

Beccy pulled Jenna up by the shoulders forcing her to stand. Then nudged her in the direction of the bathroom. Jenna obliged knowing she had no energy to argue. Shutting the door quietly she sighed. Her friends were so good. They always had her back. One day she would repay them. Somehow.

Chewing her lip she thought back to the money Joe had left her. She had made a promise to herself that she would not touch that money until Lulu was in full-time education. Then she would have time to concentrate on whatever it was Joe wanted her to do.

Looking at her reflection she was shocked at the shadow of a girl staring back at her.

Turning her back to the ugly image she switched on the shower. Stepping inside as soon as the water was lukewarm. The slight warmth in the water wouldn't last for long.

The liquid soothed her aching bones. But sent shock waves through her when it cascaded down her redraw nipples. Scrubbing herself the best she could she went back to the living space. A towel wrapped around her deflated stomach. She still looked fat. Earl would have hated the way she looked now. Her breast was covered in stretch marks. Her belly resembled a popped balloon. He would probably have punished her for it, even though nothing could be done about her appearance now.

Getting changed she kept asking Beccy over and over again if she was sure she could look after the baby. After much reassurance, Jenna left and stepped on the bus to her practise.

Walking down the familiar path to the doctors she held her breath. This was Earl's country. Having not changed practices she still had to go to the same one she had always gone to.

Beccy had assured Jenna the appointment was with a Doctor Alice.

Reaching the reception deck she signed in. Sitting down waiting to be called. The waiting room was empty. Only an old tv cut through the silence. Jenna was just drifting off in her chair when she heard a familiar voice.

"Jenna Hunterson, please."

He stood there leaning on the door, clipboard in hand trying not to make eye contact.

"Er no. There must be a mistake."

She shuffled to him. Trying not to get closer then deemed necessary.

"I'm sorry Jenna"

He whispered. His blue eyes coming into contact with hers.

"Dr Alice is sick. I'm looking after her patients today"

Rolling her eyes she stepped into his office.

"Of course she is!"

Gently he closed the door. Turning back to her he gestured for her to sit.

Jim went round to his side of thr desk. Fiddling with his fingers nervously. Neither of them spoke.

Clearing his throat he lends forward gazing down at the paperwork.

Jenna allowed her eyes to roam over his body as he read. Something she regretted almost immediately. His arms looked strong leaning on the surface in front of him. How can someone have sexy arms? She thought to herself.

"What seems to be the problem Mrs hunterson?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, you're the one with the paperwork!"

He looked back down to the paper on his desk. Even though he had already read it several times. He knew professionally all he was able to do was refer her to a specialist. He was delaying. He wanted her to stay. He had missed Jenna. She made him alive again. Just her being there, sitting in the chair, her eyes boring into his dipped head, he could feel his body relax.

Reading the symptoms Beccy had given when booking the appointment all he wanted to do was hold her. Tell her everything was ok.

"Well?"

He jerked his head back up as she broke into his thoughts, bringing him back to reality.

"Jenna-"

"Mrs Hunterson."

"Mrs Hunterson. I'm going to refer you to a therapist."

He began writing on a slip of paper. Handing it to her. Their hands met for a second. Their eyes locked. He's where unresponsive, dull. He had looked into her sad eyes before. But now there was no glint to speak of. She turned to leave gripping onto the small scrap of paper.

"Jenna-"

He said once again as she reached for the door handle.

"Don't Jim, please."

She replied. Her voice shaky. He couldn't see her face but could sense her eyes filling with fresh tears. Without looked back Jenna left.

Jim

She had called him Jim.

Standing with his back up against the door his eyes settled on the handbag still placed on the bed. Instinctively he jumped away from the entrance. Making his way over to the old brown bag. Expecting her to fly in again at any moment. But she never returned.

Now Jim sat. Jenna's handbag at his side. Eyeing the clock as his last patient spoke about how much his piles were hurting.

Where was she?

Surely everything she needed was in the bag. So why had she not returned to claim it?

Maybe she was worried about what might happen if she returned. Maybe she was sat outside waiting for him to leave. So they didn't have to relive the awkwardness of before.

He sighed hoping that he would get the chance to see that beautiful woman again soon. Even if it was only for her to claim her bag.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shit!

She had left her bag in Jim's... Dr Popador's office.

Jenna, you idiot!

She couldn't go back and get it now. So what could she do?

Wiping the tears falling down her face away she made her way along the sidewalk. Maybe Dawn would be at the diner. The only problem was that that was miles away, and she would have to walk past Earl's place to get there.

But it was a damn sight closer than walking back to her apartment. She would rather not loiter outside the practice.

Beginning her hour walk the sun was beating down on her. Attempting to cheer her. But failing.

Her breasts ached, longing to feed Lulu. But she did not miss her babe. The sound of the highway was much more pleasant to her then the wailing of her baby.

Her legs had been moving for half an hour when she came to the house. The place they had chosen together. The lawn looked unkept. The windows dirty. He never did know how much she did for him.

Holding her breath her strides quickened. Crossing the road when she saw a blind being moved aside. Hoping it was in her imagination she pressed on.

Earl was still as yet to sign the divorce papers. The Jenna in hospital moments after Lulu's birth would have marched up to the front door and demanded he signed them there and then. Now however she was scared. Jenna had said she would defend herself and the baby from that horrible man. But deep down she knew she was powerless around him.

That's when she felt it. A strong hand gripping her wrist dragging her back to the house. His grasp clinging forcefully. Her hand already turning purple. He pushed her back in the direction of the house. She gritted her teeth. Trying not to show fear. No one was around to witness even as she moaned and whimpered. No one came to help. Throwing open the door he threw her into the house onto the dirty wooden floor. Glaring down at her. She could smell alcohol on his sweaty body.


End file.
